1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to artificial fishing lures, and more particularly refers to a fishing lure having a spinner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fishing lures having a spinner rotatably mounted on the lure shaft have been in existence for well over a hundred years. The rotation of a spinner around the axis of a lure creates certain actions in the lure as it travels through the water. These actions can attract fish to strike at the lure. Flashing, spinning, vibrating, fluttering, and wobbling are desirable actions associated with spinner type fishing lures. When in use, lures having one or more spinners might, at the most, accomplish three to four of the identified actions at one time. The most common and popular spinner has been one with an elliptical outline having a dished cross-section similar in shape to a spoon. This spinner, often identified as a spinner blade, is generally provided with an aperture at one end. Through the aperture, a clevis is attached to the spinner. The spinner is mounted on a shaft by means of the clevis allowing them to rotate around the lure's shaft. Another form of spinner has somewhat of a symmetrical shape with dual blades diametrically opposed to each other. Such dual-bladed spinners are often identified as propeller blade spinners. A dual-bladed spinner has a central pivoting location, and at this location, an aperture in the spinner allows the spinner to be rotatably mounted on a shaft. The central line of the dual-bladed spinner is commonly shown to be perpendicular to the lure shaft. A dual-bladed spinner can be rotatably mounted at an inclination to the shaft; however, this would require a bearing member having an elongated aperture to be fixed to the spinner blade. The configuration and orientation of the spinner's blade when the lure passes through water causes rotation of the spinner around the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,478 to Lowes (1968) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,182 to Turbeville (1970) have, in association with their inventions, dual-bladed spinners similar in appearance to a propeller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,980 to Bassett (1984) and U.S. patent application. Ser. No. 20010047608 from Cox (2001) depict more recent adaptations of dual-bladed spinners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,980 to Bassett (1984) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20010047608 from Cox (2001) depict more recent fishing lures having their adaptations of dual-bladed spinners.
To make most all currently manufactured spinner blades, including Bassett's and Cox's preferred material for their dual-bladed spinners, sheet metal material is used. The basic spinner outline is die-cut from the sheet metal, and then, the spinner's final configuration is achieved by forming or bending the cut spinner piece. Sheet metal material is used because the metal material is able to conform and stay in the desired formed or bent shape.
The dual-bladed spinner for the fishing lure associated with U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,980 requires a fabricated bearing member having an elongated aperture affixed into an opening at the center of the spinner. The shaft of the fishing lure passes through the aperture of the bearing member. This bearing member is needed during rotation of the spinner to maintain a desired inclined angle of the dual-bladed spinner's central line to the longitudinal axis of the lure shaft.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20010047608 is limited to a lure having only one dual-bladed spinner, which means that a multi-directional fluttering action cannot be developed.
3. References Cited
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,478August, 1968Lowes43/42.14U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,182October, 1970Turbeville43/42.14U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,980May, 1984Bassett43/42.14U.S. Patent Appl. No.December, 2001Cox43/42.1920010047608
4. Objects and Advantages of the Invention
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure which will attract game fish and to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure which when in use has all the desirable actions of spinning, flashing, vibrating, fluttering, and wobbling generated at one time to be attractive to game fish.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure with a spinner that is unusually different in appearance and in use of material than has been made available to fishermen.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a fishing lure having an unusually different spinner(s) of the type described which can be simply and inexpensively manufactured from readily available materials.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a fishing lure with its unusually different spinner(s) that can be manufactured in very small to large sizes for use in attracting various sizes of freshwater and saltwater game fish.
In the development of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, all the above identified objects have been met. In meeting these objects the advantages of the present invention is established. They are described under “DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION.”